Rebellion
by annegoddamn
Summary: Canon-Divergent Namek. What else is new? BVDN November entry.


Didn't get to join the most recent BVDN on the Prince and the Heiress Google+ community, but I decided to write something, anyway. It's hard to get a ton of information across in under 100 words, let me tell you that much. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Breaking** **Free**

"Frieza, my lord! Perhaps he's still on the ship?!"

"This is your mess, you clean it up!"

Vegeta held back loud laughter, hearing Frieza and his lapdog argue. Stealing the Dragon Ball was far too easy. He had five, all together. Two more and he would finally be granted immortality.

Then, he would be unstoppable.

* * *

 **Disobedience**

Bulma couldn't believe it. Krillin and Gohan abandoned her, again. They both went off with the little Namekian kid to go see their king, or something. When were they going to consider her, for a change? If it weren't for her genius, they would have never made it to Namek.

She took out the Dragon radar. She was surprised. According to the coordinates, there was a Dragon Ball not too far from here. It was just sitting there, ready for the taking.

They told her just to stay put until they got back. She wasn't going to listen.

* * *

 **Tyrant**

She dived into the water, wearing some scuba gear and her underwear. No one else had a Dragon Radar – who else was going to know about this place?

After swimming around, she finally found it. It was a lot bigger than Earth's Dragon Balls! Using as much strength as her little arms could manage, she hoisted it off of the surface floor and brought it to shore.

She pushed it onto land, and breached the surface. For once, things were going right.

"Thank you for retrieving this for me."

Or so she thought.

* * *

 **Uprising**

Today was Vegeta's lucky day. He had almost all of the Dragon Balls, and he didn't even have to get wet.

The little woman in the lake was shaking. He had to admit – she was clever to find the ball's hiding place. He wanted to know how.

He reached down, and hoisted her onto land. To his horror, she was almost naked, on top of being sopping wet. He pulled her closer to him, and flared his ki, instantly drying her.

She squeaked and she was still shaking like a leaf. He smirked. Maybe he would keep her around.

* * *

 **Revolt**

"Tell me, little lamb: how did you find my Dragon Ball? It was supposed to be hidden."

Bulma was scared, but she did not appreciate being talked down and treated like a child. She kicked him in the shin.

"Look, you entitled jerk! I came here for the same reason you did – I want a wish, too! I just happened to be a genius with a device that can track these things! So don't patronize me!"

* * *

 **Martyr**

Today was Vegeta's lucky day. "Really? Then, I'm sure you'll have no problem helping me find the remaining ball."

He almost laughed, when her face grew pale: all bark and no bite.

"Show me your device, and I'll let you live."

She reached into her discarded vest, and pulled out the radar. He gladly took it from her.

He hit the button on the top and saw the last Dragon Ball. Immortality was just within his grasp.

* * *

 **Throwing the Gauntlet**

"Do you really think you'll be able to get your wish?! You still don't have all the Dragon Balls, and you still have this Frieza guy on your tail! If you think you still have a chance, then you're an idiot!"

Vegeta's upper lip twitched, but then it curled into a smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

"N-No."

* * *

 **Refuse Orders**

"Mr. Krillin, do you feel that?"

"N-No. I-It can't!"

Vegeta landed right in front of them. He looked shock, but he quickly hid it. "I don't know how you got all the way to Planet Namek, but I see you're holding a Dragon Ball. That means you came here for the same reason I did. We can do this the easy way or the hard way – your choice."

"No! If you think we're giving it to someone like you, you've got another thing coming!"

He chuckled. "Suit yourself."

* * *

 **Mutiny**

Bulma was shaking. She just led Vegeta to the Dragon Balls. He was going to become immortal. How was she going to live with herself?

Vegeta returned, holding the other Dragon Ball under his arm. "That was no issue. The two Earthlings just gave it to me, without protest." She tensed. "I didn't hurt them, you whimpering dolt."

He grabbed the other ball. "Hold onto my neck. We've got a wish that needs to be granted."

"Can I at least put on my-"

"Sorry, no time."

* * *

 **Rebel without a Cause**

Nothing. No dragon, no immortality – just stone balls. He went through all that effort for nothing.

He sulked. She pouted. What did they do wrong?

"We can't stay. Frieza will throw a tantrum, when he finds out."

He pushed a remote button. "My pod will return, shortly. After that, we leave."

"We?"

"Unless you want to go back to those weaklings."

She thought. "Alright."

The pod landed softly, on the ground. He got in, with her on his lap.

"I'm going to get some clothes, right?"

A hand went up her leg. "Perhaps."

The pod flew into space.


End file.
